My Sunshine
by AmyLuckyStar
Summary: Mikan Sakura is the daughter of one of the richest couples Yuka and Izumi Sakura. Yuka is a famous fashion designer and Izumi is a famous actor. After Mikan learns about her arranged marriage she rans away from home. please read! full sumary inside! ill promise!
1. Chapter 1

**My Sunshine**

**By: xoxoTrammiexoxo**

**Sumary~**

Mikan Sakura is the daughter of one of the richest couples, Yuka and Izumi Sakura. Yuka is a famous fashion designer and Izumi is a famous actor. After Mikan learns arranged marriage she runs away from home. She went to Gakuen Alice, an **all boy's school**. She changed her identity so that no one will recognize her, but luck wasn't on her side because her fiancé is attending the same school. Although, that is the least of her worries because her roommate finds out that she is a girl and is there to black mails her.

**Chapter One~**  
"Sakura-san" one of Mikan's maids called.

"Mmm... " Mikan mumbled, putting the pillow over her head.

The maid tried to wake her up once more "Please, your mother and father are waiting for you downstairs"

"What did you say?" Mikan suddenly sat up "Mommy and daddy are back?"

"Yes Sakura-"

"Aya, please just call me Mikan" Mikan said getting into the bathroom.

"Yes Mikan-san" Aya bowed

"Just Mikan"

"Okay…"

After Mikan got out of the bathroom she rushed downstairs to greet her parents.

"Mommy!" Mikan ran to her and gave her a big hug "Daddy!" she yelled giving him a big hug too.

"How's daddy's little girl?" her dad asked her as she sat on the breakfast table.

"I'm fine daddy. So when will your new movie be out? Oh and mommy how was your fashion show in Milan?" she asked meekly.

"Mikan, sweetie, my movie is coming out the end of this month and your mom's fashion show was a hit again, right honey?" Mikan's father said turning toward Yuka, his wife.

"Of course!" She said clasping her hands together "but your dad and I want to talk to you about something" her mom said.

"What is it?" She asked as she noticed a worried look in her parents' eyes.

"Um...I don't know how to tell you this so I'll let your dad tell you about it.." her mom trailed off nervously.

"What is it?"

"Mi-Chan…" her dad started "Since you are sixteen years old I would like to tell you something. Your grandfather's best friend helped him when he went broke. To pay for the deed, your grandfather and his friend made an arranged marriage for you and his grandson."

"What?" Mikan slammed her hands on the table "Are you forcing me to marry someone I don't love? I'm sixteen! I don't even now what love is! I haven't even experienced my first kiss yet and now you're telling me that I have a fiancé?"

"Honey, calm down." Yuka, her mom, said.

"No!" Mikan yelled as tears started flowing down her cheeks. Mikan quickly stood up from the table and ran up the stairs heading straight towards her room.

"She didn't even know who she is going to be married to yet." Izumi stated.

"Just give her some time." Yuka said looking up the stairs.

"How could they do this to me?" Mikan lied on the bed facing the pillow. "No! I'm not going to get married to someone I don't know!" She sat up wiping away her tears.

Mikan went to the night stand, turned on her Ipod Steroids, and put it on shuffle.

The song was 8282. Mikan loves the rhythms of the song and decided to dance to it. She always dances when she feels down.

"What is love?" she asked herself as she collapsed on the floor. She lay like that for a few minutes then got up.

"I'm going to run away!" She announced. She went inside her walk in closet, grabbed a suitcase, and started packing.

That night Mikan waited until everyone in the house was fast asleep. Quietly, she snuck out of her room and went downstairs. Before she left, she wrote a note to her parents and placed it on her bed.

Mikan successfully got out of the house. She went to a bus stop.

"What should I do now?" She asked herself as a school brochure flew across her and got trapped on the bench.

"What's this?" She picked it up.

**'Gakuen Alice'** was written in bold on the front page. Without reading it, she decided to get on the bus and go there. Mikan was there the next morning.

"Wow, this school is huge!" She said in awe.

She started to walk in when one of the guards stopped her.

"This is an all boy's school." He said.

"But I want to go here" She looked at the guard.

"No can do little lady" he said, ending the conversation.

Mikan sighed in defeat. She turned around and was about to take a step when someone yelled "Is that Mikan Sakura?"

"The Mikan Sakura?" they started yelling and calling her name.

"OMG! I can't believe it's her!" More fans screamed.

"Oh shoot!" She thought "I forgot to put on my disguise."

The boys who were about to enter the school gate, started to chase her. She looked back and saw hundreds of guys behind her.

"Crap!"

She ran as fast as she could when suddenly a limo came and Mikan didn't notice it.

"Eeeerrrrk!" the limo stopped as she was about to get hit.

"Ahhhh!" She let out a scream.

"What was that?" she heard a person in the limo yell. "Why did you stop the damn car like that?"

"I'm sorry sir, but there was a girl coming by and-"

"I don't care!" The person interrupted the driver.

"That heartless jerk!" Mikan thought. She stomped her Mary Jane flats and knocked on the guy's window. The driver rolled down the passenger's window and revealed a handsome guy with short raven black hair and crimson eyes. He was wearing a white button up shirt with a navy blue jacket that has the Gakuen Alice logo on the left side and navy pants.

"Are you just going stand there and stare at me all day?" He asked looking at Mikan.

"Such a jerk" Mikan thought. "Why are you so heartless?" She asked folding her arm across her chest.

"Tsk" He smack his lips together. "I act the way I act! You're not my mother so don't tell me what to do!"

"Jerk!" She yelled as she grabbed some dirt and threw it in his face.

"You little-!" He stopped in the middle of his sentence to get out of the limo.

"Crap!" Mikan said and started running.

They ran to the park. Mikan tripped and fell in a big mud puddle.

"Ahhh!" She screamed as she fell.

"What the-?" He said falling like Mikan "Take this!" Mikan heard someone say. As she turned her head towards the voice, a pile of mud hit her.

"Why you little-!" She started throwing mud back at him.

This was the start of a 'Mud Fight' and it seemed like Mikan was losing. Suddenly a small smile appeared on his face.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed "Is that what I think it is?"

"Nope!" He replied standing up from the icky mud.

"You just smiled!" She said clapping her hands together happily.

"Shut up!" He warned her. He picked up a pile of mud and threw it at her.

'Splash' the mud hit her right in the face and made her fall.

"Next time, Polka-Dots, try wearing some shorts." He said, smirking at the word 'Polka-Dots'

"What is he talking ab-" She thought when she finally realized. "Pervert!" She screamed at him but he was nowhere to be found.

"Why did I just smile?" The guy thought as he walked toward his limo "And the main question is why to her?"

"Are you alright sir?" The limo driver asked

"Hn…" He answered "Just take me home."

"I wonder what happened?" The limo driver thought.

So how was it? x

I know my grammer not good _+

But please review 3

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou Sakura Breeze, and Yusuki Mazui for reviewing and give this story a try (: You guys are the best ***tears* **Lol, and those of you who add my story as their fav. and those who subscripe my story. Thankyou so much! But please review..**

**Chapter 2~**

"Darn that jerk!" Mikan said, cleaning herself at the water fountain. "But that's not the problem. The problem is, how am I going to get into that school? It's the only way-" Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard something.

"So you don't want to go to Gakuen Alice?" Some girl said to a boy who's linking their arms together.

"Duh! I mean I don't want to go to school with all boys. I mean I'm not gay!" The guy answered.

"Well you should go to my school. It is a private school too, and it is for both guys and girls, so yeah" She suggests.

"But I already enrolled in Gakuen Alice" He said.

Mikan didn't want to be rude and interrupt them but she had to.

"I could take your place in Gakuen Alice" Mikan popped out of no where.

The guy stared at her and said "You do know it is an all boy's school right!"

"Um...um...um" Mikan stuttered, thinking of a reason. "It's for my brother…he really wants to attend Gakuen Alice, but since our family is poor, we can't afford it."

The couple looked at her and both said in union "Look at what you're wearing and you call yourself poor?"

Mikan looked at her rose pink blouse with a long V-neck and a flower pattern at the bottom left corner that fades near the end of the V-neck. You could see her white under shirt. She had a white skirt that cut off at the tips of her fingers. The skirt was neatly layered with lace at the end of each layer. She had earrings in the shape of a bow out lined in light pink jewels with a dark pink jewel in the center. Her necklace was a long bow. The chain was made of real pearls and the bow was a soft pink color. With two small chains at the end of the bow had pearls on the ends. She had a charm bracelet with a rose shaped charm with a rare stone on it.

"Um…."

"Hey, I like your bracelet!" The girl commented.

"Here, you can have it!" Mikan said, taking the bracelet off her wrist.

"Fine!" The guy said. "Take this card" He handed a card to her. "This is my student enrollment information.

"Thanks" Mikan said and took the card. She ran as fast as she could toward the school without thinking that she still looks like a girl.

Suddenly, a truck came out of nowhere; Mikan was too busy looking at the idenity card that the boy just gave her to notice it.

"Watch out!" Someone shout.

"Huh?" Mikan look up and see a truck coming toward her.

"Beep! Beep!"

Mikan just froze! Everything was coming too fast. She just cover her face with her hand and before she notice…..

****

**Please review~**

**im begging you~**

**REVIEW**

**...**

**..**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Sunshine **

**By: xoxoTrammiexoxo**

**I have a good new! I WILL continued the story. Thankyou so much for those of you who want me to continued this story! Because of you guys, this story is continued! So give yourseft a hand clap! *clap*clap*clap* AHHH! But im very happy bye the review I got! I love you guys so much 3 Sorry I couldn't update faster! I had online class, and let me tell you! Its horrible! So I trying my best! (:**

**Thankyou to those who review! And they are**

Krohime44

aapplesnbanaanas

Rock'nRollRocker66

Yusuki Mazui

GhostOfMe

Vampire princess mika

moonacre99

Strawberrysunsets

ashinat crimson flames

**Chapter 3~**

"So…"Mkan sigh.

"He's good" One of the guards said. "Let him in"

"Thankyou" Mikan bowed "Wow! This school is early big!"

"Kyo Suhwa?" Someone said and tap Mikan on the shoulder.

"Huh?" She turns around and meets the man in his late 20's.

"Are you Kyo Suhwa?" The man asks again.

"Uh…." She stutters. "Yes, yes I am." She smiles at him.

"Well, its nice to meet you" He said. "My name is Misaki, your biology teacher. Your homeroom teacher supposes to be here and show you around the school. But he has some other things to do." He said, looking piss as he talk about that teacher.

"Oh it's alright" Mikan reply, not paying attention to whatever he was saying as she had a flashback of the incident earlier…

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Watch out!" Someone shout!

"Huh?" Mikan look up and see a truck coming toward her.

"BEEP! BEEP!"

Mikan just froze! Everything was coming too fast. She just covers her face with her hands and before she noticed the truck hit her.

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" The driver said and got out of the truck.

He looks at the girl lying on the ground with blood running down her face.

"This is not good!" He said, pulling out his cell phone out and called someone.

"Boss?" He asks.

"Its me" The person on the other line answer.

"We have a bit of a situation here" He trailed off nervously

"Well?"

"The brake on the truck wasn't working and it hit a girl" The driver said.

"This is bad" The other person said, "Is she still alive?"

"I'm not sure" He said. He got a stick and start to poke her with it. "I think so"

"Dummy!" The other person yelled at him. "Check her pulse!"

"But if I do that and she is already dead, my fingerprint will be on her neck and they will think I killed her" He mumbled.

"Just do it"

"Fine!" The driver went near Mikan and check for a pulse. "Oh, she is still alive!" He cried happly.

"Take her to St. Anne Hospital and I'll take it from there."

"Ok sir"

"Oh, wait, how old does she look?" His boss asked.

"Why…?" The truck driver asked in concern.

"Just tell me!" His boss yelled.

"About 16"He replied. "But I don't think your wife would like that."

"WHAT!" His boss yelled. "No, I'm going to send my boys there. You know how girls love them._ Baka_" He added the last word on purpose.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Stirring up from the bed, Mikan found herself at an unfamiliar place. "Where am I" She mumbled as she sits up from the bed, looking to see if anyone was around.

"Hello, I'm Teru Hyuuga!" A guy with a brown hair with brown eyes said. "And this is my brother-"

"_**Baby  
Can't believe that you are not with me  
'Cause you should be my lady  
All I want is to set your heart free**__**won't**__** let anyone hurt you  
Remember, I will always be here for you  
Even if it kills me to-**__**"**_

Teru brother look at the caller ID and ignore the caller.

"Who was it?" Teru ask him.

"Hn" He reply

"Let me see the phone Natsume" Teru snatched the cell out of Natsume hand. He looks at the phone and said "Call him back to see what he want".

"Hn" He walks to the other side of the room.

Teru sigh as he dials a number on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Talk to him" Teru whisper as he held the phone straight to Natsume ear.

"What!" Nastsume answer as he took the phone and left the room.

"Sorry about that!" Teru smile at Mikan as he scratch's his head.

"Hahah, it's ok" Mikan smile back at him. "Can you tell me where I am and how I got here?"

Um… well you see…you…um" Teru said nervously wanting to avoid the question.

"You got hit by our company truck. So here you are, OBVIOUSLY in a hospital BAKA! I mean the doctor said you should be ok. But I think that they need more test on your brain cause its not functioning properly" Natsume plainly said as he step into the room.

NATSUME!" Teru yelled at him. "Why are you so cold?"

"Because, all fan girl annoy me" He reply with his hand in his pant pocket.

"Excuse me?" Mikan interrupt them. "Fan girl? Where? I want to meet them" She smile like a crazy girls.

"Its you baka!" Natsume said.

"Huh?" Mikan said confusley. "Well can I go leave now? I have to be somewhere". She got up from the bed and grabs her suitcase.

"Wait!" Teru pulls her wrist, making her head turn toward him as her innocent face met his.

"Um…yes?" She looks at him with her pure innocent brown chocolate eyes.

"She beautiful…." Teru thought as he blush. Natsume didn't know why, but the moment he saw Kyo blush from looking at Mikan angelic feature. He just wants to yank Mikan away from him. But he can't let his pride down so he just looks away while his fist ball up.

"Here, take this check." Teru said, offering her the check in his hand.

"It's alright" She replies politely.

"Take it" Natsume yank the check out of Teru hand and hold it straight up to Mikan face.

"Ahh!" She stumbles down. "It's alright!" She smiles at him.

"Just take the damn check!" said Natsume as he force the check into her hand.

"Fine!" She took the check. Once it's in her palm, she rip it up into many tiny pieces hand blow it all up to his face.

"Bye!" She gives them a quick but genuine smile before she leaves.

As she was about to grab the door handle; Natsume pulled her hand which make her face meet his. As if all the time in the world had stop right before theirs eyes. _"Thump, thump"_ Is what he feels in his heart. "What is this feeling?" He thought as he looks at her innocent face and her big beautiful eyes. Mikan can't help but stare at his mysteries crimsoned eyes and his dark raven hair. _"Sexy"_ She thought! "Wait! I did not just think that" As she realized what she had said. "Bad thoughts! Shoo! Go away!"

"You look so familiar….." Natsume slowly whisper. "Where had I seen you before?"

"OMG!" Mikan exclaimed! "You're that **JERK **that try to run me over" She emphasized on the word jerk.

"Huh?" The confuse Teru look at them.

"Polka-Dots" Natsume gives her his infamous smirk.

"Hentai!" Mikan hit him.

"Ahem" Teru make a fake cough interrupt their little conversation. "If you don't want to take the check them can we at least know your name?" He asks her.

"Mikan S—" She stops in the middle of the sentences. She didn't want people to know her name since she is running away.

"Mikan what?" Teru ask her since she just suddenly stop in the middle of the sentences which seen really suspicious to the two young lad.

"Uh… got to go" She reply meekly and dash very quickly out of the room.

"That's was werid…" Teru said. "Her name seems to be very familiar, where had I heard it before? And she seem to be very different too. She not likes other girls. I like her." He thought with a genuine smile. Natsume look at Teru who has a goofy smile on his face and silently walk out.

"Where did he go? Teru said, looking around to see where Natsume is. "Oh well, he might went back to school. I should be heading back to. The student council meeting is in less than 15 min."

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"It's been a long time since I had visited the park" Mikan smile at the beautiful view in front of her. But one special tree in the park had caught her eyes. Yes, you guess it. It's the famous Sakura Tree. "Beautiful" escape her lips when she looks at it. As a Sakura pedal feel from the branch to her hair, she slowly reach her cell in her bags and begin to cell someone.

"Hello?" Someone answer on the other line.

"Uncle Narumi?" Mikan ask. Mr. Narumi wasn't Mikan real uncle, but since he is really closed to her family. She decided to call him uncle. And being Narumi, he didn't mind.

"Yes, who may this be?"

"Its me, Mikan-Chan"

"OMG! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU'RE IN? YOUR PARENT JUST CALLED ME AND SAID THAT YOU RAN AWAY FROM HOME! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED THEY ARE? WAIT UNTIL THE MEDIA FIND OUT THAT—"

"Hehe… that the reason why I called you. Can you come to Amy Café for a few minutes? Then I will explain everything to you" She cut him off.

"Um... Sure! I'll be in a jiffy" Narumi said.

"Bi-polar" Mikan chuckled at the thought. "Oh, and can you bring me a boy wigs please? I don't know where to get one."

"Why—"He was about to ask her a question but she interrupt him

"Just bring it with you and I'll tell you everything. Oh and please don't tell my parent about this. Ok?"

Mikan hear Mr. Narumi sigh over the phone line before he said sure.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**OMG! DONE! FINALLY WITH THE 3****RD**** CHAPTER~~**

**And grammar error! Please tell me! Im sorry, English is not my best subject X_X**

**AND THANKYOU VERYMUCH FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO PERSUADE ME TO CONTINUED! ILOVEYOU3**

**Hahah, and **_**please review**_**! Thankyou (: **

**P.S- The more review I get, the faster I update the story ;D And for the silent reader for adding me as their fav. Author/story alert/fave story. Ily.**

**Please review! Its just a click away**

**...**

**..**

**.**


	4. Message from your author

Hey guys! I know you are tired of getting this message from me but I totally lost motivation for this story. Do you want me to

continue it because I will try my best to find my motivation again if more people like my story and actually review them or "story alert"

this story so that I know people are actually reading it. I already have a couples of chapters written already but I feel like this story

isn't good enough so if you really want me to continue, please tell me by reviewing/message me and tell me what do you think. You

will have until Jun 29. Thanks guys and have a great summer (:


End file.
